Perfect Crescent
by PainofDarkness
Summary: Pegasus is considered a strange man by many because of his love of cartoons or his insistence he must revive Cecelia. But why does he act so strange? Perhaps the past holds the answers... (PegasusxCecelia)
1. Chapter 1

This is my story, the immortal tale of my life before I received the millennium eye. It is a story of a vampire falling in love with a mortal angel, my beloved Cecelia. And it is a story of how darkness and light cannot mix, for if they do, only the kiss of sorrow will result. A kiss, both painful and sweet, like darkness and light.  
  
----Maximilllion Pegasus  
  
And this is my story, the mortal tale of my life. A story of an innocent girl falling for a dark predator, my love, Maximillion. It's a tale of how seducing the dark can be to the light, and how, no matter how much light will run from it; night will come and consume it. ---Cecelia Pegasus  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Perfect Crescent, Chapter 1**

I gazed at my reflection in the calm river, feeling all alone in the world. The face that looked back was of a young beautiful aristocrat who had dreams of marrying a rich gentlemen and staying evermore in the world of wealthiness. _How deceiving a mirror can be... That girl in the water is no one. She does not belong here._ My fingers touched the surface, causing ripple after ripple to distort the face that stared back.  
  
I was supposed to be at the party at my mansion, but I had snuck out into the backyard, not wanting to be a part of it. There was no one there but other aristocrats, chatting about how peasants were dirt and the latest fashions or news. I hated them; all of them, from their pompous attitudes to the very ground they tainted with their presence. They acted like they were important, as if they were better than any other person because of their monetary status. I hated them, and they hated me in return for my behaviors of 'not acting like a proper lady should' as they put it. So what if I didn't like wearing dresses or going to pointless parties? What did they care what I spent my life doing?  
  
But they did, especially my parents, for all my actions reflected their family in the eyes of others. I could not escape, no matter how I tried, to get away from this world. I would be forever stuck with all these stuck-up people, with this world. _Forever..._  
  
"Forever's an awfully long time," said a voice behind me. I jumped, startled. How long had he been there? And did he just read my thoughts?  
  
"What?" I asked in a politely confused tone, trying to recover from the shock he had given me. He sat down in the moist grassy bank beside me, his right arm propped up on his knee nonchalantly. His silver locks swayed with the passing cool breeze, and his light brown eyes looked above at the young starry night.  
  
"We're both stuck in this world as we are, forever," he whispered softly. His voice assuaged the anger I had felt at my reflection, replacing it with contented peace. He seemed to understand my feelings somehow, everything that I felt and knew. His eyes peered into mine meaningfully, and my heart skipped a beat. Everything about him was beautifully and abnormally perfect, his pale skin, his silky moon-colored hair, and his eyes... his lovely hypnotic eyes...eyes that I could become lost in...lost in the sweetness of its honey....  
  
"Cecelia," he murmured, tucking a stray strand of blonde behind my ear affectionately. Our lips were close enough that I could feel the warmth of his breath. He embraced me with long passionate strokes of his tongue, and it seemed like nothing else mattered in the world. Nothing was important, and everything was picturesque. A perfect world.  
  
He kissed down my neck, then bit into its tender flesh. My mouth formed a silent 'o' of pain but as soon as the agony had begun, it faded into bliss. I felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure as blood trickled into his hungry lips. It was a divine ecstasy that took the breath from you, a dream you didn't want to end.  
  
Suddenly, I felt my heart slow and fear gripped me. I kicked him as hard as I could but found myself dizzyingly weak. He stopped with a stunned dumbfounded expression upon his features.  
  
I collapsed on the ground as blackness threatened to encase me. The last thing I saw was a pair of pointed teeth drenched in shiny red, then...nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Perfect Crescent, Chapter 2  
**

_ She was afraid of me,_ I thought, still in shock_. And still, she resisted me...Never...has a person had a will strong enough to refuse my allure. How can this be so? But then again, I've had other people resist my charm when they were afraid of me. So why didn't I kill her like the others? Perhaps it was me that resisted to kill her instead of the other way around... but why? Why would I not relish in a kill as sweet as her...?_  
  
I didn't need to contemplate the question long. One look at her innocent beauty told me the answer. I loved her. Her eyes of a vast blue ocean and the sunshine that rose above it in rivers of yellow hair. She would be mine. Forever. I would make it so.  
  
I gently took her body into my arms and headed for my home. It was not unusual for me to bring victims home so the guards would question me not.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Pegasus," said a guard, graciously opening the massive front doors of my castle. I nodded, then headed to a room and lay her on the bed with great care. It had been a few hours, so I knew she would wake soon after most of her blood cells had been made to make up for the lost ones.  
  
"Cecelia, sweet Cecelia. You will make a lovely vampiress," I spoke as my fingers traced the outline of her chin. Her eyes opened uncertainly as she blinked in confusion.  
  
"W-where am I?" she asked, squinting in the dim light. Her eyes fell upon me and widened fearfully. "Oh my God..." she backed away from me; her eyes darting around the room for some kind of an escape. I could hear her thoughts clearly in my mind, and they pained me. 'Oh God, this can't be happening...I'm going to die. Oh please no!' The words were not new to me. I had heard the same thing with nearly every victim, but hearing them from her was somehow different. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I wanted her to love me, as I did, her.  
  
"Don't be afraid," I consoled her. "I'm not going to kill you, my sweet Cecelia." She shuddered from the touch of my cold fingers, her eyes filled with terror, like a deer in the headlights.  
  
"Instead you'll be forever young, forever mine..." I lapped at the wound I had caused earlier, pinning her arms down so she could not struggle. How I loved the taste of her, the coppery innocence that filled me with a mixture of desire and fascination. Desire for her to be my angel of darkness and fascination of how fragile and perfect she was. And how loved her fragrance, of light powder and a few sprays of expensive orange blossom perfume. And her eyes, deep pools of aqua terror. The eyes that made me feel like the dark predator I was at heart, and the eyes that made me feel ashamed for it.  
  
"Stop it!" she shouted, pushing me away from her as forcefully as she could. She was still weak from the blood I had taken from her.  
  
"Please somebody! Help me!" Tears poured out of her desperate eyes as fury coursed through my body. My predator instinct kicked in. I wanted to take her, but the urge could not override my reason. I had to let her live if she was to be my dark bride.  
  
I bit the skin of my wrist hastily. "Drink," I commanded her as I put the blood to her mouth. I could hear her conflicting emotions and logic in my head, and I smiled. She was hesitant but also wanted it.  
  
"No!" she cried out, knocking my hand away. "No! No! No! No..." her words faltered into uncontrollable sobbing. I reached out to her but retracted my arm as I saw her trembling. I would have to wait to make her my queen, but I was patient. _After all, I had an eternity. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the Author to you....

Ah, I must thank my reviewers for ummm...reviewing, and I'd like to tell CPegasus that I don't think you'll be disappionted in the chapters to come though this story starts off sort of weird and throws you in it so fast.

As to where I got the inspiration for this story...I guess I was just sort of intrigued by Pegasus' behavoirs and mannerisms. He just has this personality that is perfect for that of an immortal, so I wrote his story from both sides, light and dark.

Also, just to make sure you know (though I know few people ever read author notes), in this story, every chapter will switch P.O.V.'s (Point of Views) from Cecelia to Pegasus. Cecelia will be saying her story every odd chapter, and Pegasus the evens. Don't want anyone getting confused about that... Keep reviewing out there peoples, thanks a bunch!

Oh, and I won't be updating July 2-5, because I will be at the anime expo in California!


	3. Chapter 3

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Perfect Crescent, Chapter 3**  
  
I woke, exhausted, as the sun streamed in brilliantly from the narrow window beside the bed. My eyes felt dry and were probably a swollen red from crying myself to sleep. I tried to focus my mind on everything that had happened yesterday. _I remember being at the party, and then he bit me, and I fainted. Then... _I stopped. Did that really happen? Or was it just a dream?  
  
I looked around the strange room and realized everything was real. My fingers tightened on the edge of the bed angrily. Taking the pillow into my arms, I screamed into it with all my rage and might. I hated that man, no, that evil vampire, for doing this to me. How dare he keep me prisoner here... I thought furiously.  
  
I noticed a silver cart of food sat beside the bed, filled to its rim with breakfast items. Beside the meal, was a long crystal vase with a single black rose. I kicked it violently so that it rolled across the room and crashed into the stone wall, its sound echoing in a deafening boom throughout the castle.  
  
"Come now," said the voice that brought chills to my skin, "Surely, you must be hungry."  
  
"Go away," I spat, clenching my teeth. I had hated my life before, but now I wanted more than ever to be back in its dull tedium. He ignored my comment and walked toward me, "Let us go have breakfast in the dining hall. It's much too bright in here," he said as he lifted his hands to shadow his eyes.  
  
"A-aren't you...supposed to burn?" I inquired uncertainly. He laughed, "Sweet child, why would you ever think of such a _ridiculous _idea?" I grew annoyed at such a carefree response, "You're a vampire. You're supposed to burn to a crisp in the sun!"  
  
"No dear, you've a common misunderstanding. Vampires don't usually go out in the sun, because we have larger pupils to see better in the dark, which makes us more sensitive to light. The sun is too bright, and it can be painful on our eyes if we're out for too long. Now come with me to our breakfast feast." I didn't move, but I could smell the aroma of sweet breads and bacon cooking. It was heavenly, but there was no way in hell I would go with him.  
  
He laughed, "I don't think I gave you a choice." He grabbed my arm gently and began to pull me away. I tried to resist, but he was abnormally strong. My efforts were futile.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At breakfast, we sat at opposite ends of a long table filled an assortment of food and fruits that I refused to touch though I felt hungrier than ever. My kidnapper smiled politely, "We didn't get off to a very good start last night, so let's start over, shall we? I'm Maximillion Pegasus."  
  
I could feel the heat of his stare upon me as I focused on the hands folded in my lap. I hesitantly looked up and in the blink of an eye he was sitting on the table before me, peering straight at me. An involuntary blush spread across my cheeks like a weed patch of roses. _I can't believe I'm blushing...He's a goddamn maniac for heaven's sake. I shouldn't be attracted to such a madman, I silently cursed myself.  
_  
"Why should you be attracted to me? It's only natural to love our dark nature, our flawless bodies, and the bliss that comes with our dark kiss...You'd be lying if you said you didn't like it...." I felt rage building inside me, "I hate you! Everything about you...is loathsome." He smiled gently, "Like what, sweet angel?" I stopped. What did I hate about him? I could think of nothing.  
  
"Come to a revelation?" his eyebrows moved up with an amused appearance. I furiously swung my fist forward, but he was too fast. He was behind me, his freezing fingers holding my neck before I could I react. Goosebumps spread across my body as I inhaled ragged breaths. He whispered into my ear, "You don't hate me, angel. You only fear me and want me." His tongue traced the lining of my ear as he spoke the words. I shuddered with terror and excitement, immediately shunning myself for the latter. He continued his way down slowly and I found myself loving every moment of it, then hating myself after. Everything about him was seductive, so inviting; I couldn't help but accept his invitation. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

**------------P****erfect Crescent, Chapter 4------------**

* * *

I had hooked my prey, but now it was time to reel it in.

"Cecelia, I want to show you something," I said, stopping my soft kisses. She moaned for more kisses, but when I gave her none, she got up. Her weak legs gave out, and I caught her easily. Carrying her, much to her dislike, I brought her to the favorite room of the house, my library. She looked astounded at all the books surrounding us. 'Wow, it's just like I imagined the library in the book, Beauty and the Beast....Magnificent...' were her thoughts. I smiled bemusedly, "You're a reader?" I should have expected her to be, as she was wealthy and could afford an education, but such things were rare in the late 1800's. To be literate was a gift given to few.

"Yes, I love to read..." she responded dreamily, "But mother does not like it much. She says I should be busy marrying off some rich snob rather than dabbling in fictional works. I used to use books as my way of escaping my life, to live temporarily in the fantasy worlds that authors made..." She changed the subject hastily, as if she had told me too much, "Anyway, how did you acquire all of this...err, Mr. Pegasus?" I shrived my nose in disgust as she used my last name to address me. Only servants had ever used it, and she was higher than them. Much higher.

"I'm a collector of sorts," I said vaguely. "I like to gather things from all over the world..." I watched in curiosity as her eyes roved over the sundry bookshelves in fascination. She was perfect in her every way, right down to the way she walked.

Humans were so intriguing in all the manners they did things. Their morals, the way they were so fragile, their thoughts. It was so different from the world I had come to know, the world of darkness. How naïvely they lived in the world of light...

She strolled over to a bookshelf, looking at the titles in interest. Her arm hesitantly reached for one but withdrew. "Um, may I?" she asked. I nodded as she took the book into the crook of her arm. It was a dusty book, probably hadn't been opened in years. I could not even see the color beneath it, but I my heart started to pound.

My eyes widened as I recognized it. It was a scrapbook, kept my mother when she had been alive a few years ago, before I had become a creature of darkness. It wasn't long ago that I had transformed into what I was now. I was only two years old as a vampire, but it seemed I had lived in darkness much longer. Perhaps, because I was lonely, time did not seem to go as fast it did now. For now, I had my love, my dear sweet Cecelia, and I would never be alone again.

* * *

Okay, I know, I know. Way too short. The chapters will get longer after this though, so I guess it's sort of a comprimise? Anyway, tell me what you think in your reviews! Keep 'em comin'! 


End file.
